


Liberty Diner

by Tiff33Tiff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Comments appreciated, Harry is a Tease, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Possible Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff33Tiff/pseuds/Tiff33Tiff
Summary: Harry just came for a nice, calm vacation. He was not expecting this.(doesn't actually contain sex, sorry)





	Liberty Diner

Debby was in the middle of a night shift at Liberty Diner and just waiting for her boys to show up. She knew they would at some point tonight, as they did every night she was on duty. Not all of them came, mind you. They were sometimes off  _ coming _ somewhere else. Debbie chuckled to herself. "Damn, I'm funny," she muttered out loud.

"Care to share the joke?" A distinctly accented voice asked in front of her. Debbie looked up to see a young man seated at the bar. He can't have been older than 18 but he was definitely a man; not a boy like her Sunshine was when she first met him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my son, how he and his friends are bound to come around here soon."

"And what's funny about that?" The young man asked, apparently in no hurry to order.

"Just that not all of 'em will come because they're busy coming somewhere else, if ya catch my drift! Ha!" She barked. She wasn't worried about losing a customer, anyone on Liberty Ave knew what they were getting into.

The young man smiled, his emerald eyes crinkling slightly. They contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, which contrasted even more beautifully with his ebony hair and equally black lips. 

"Ya know, you remind me a someone," Debbie said thoughtfully.

"Who?" 

"My Sunshine! He's such a nice boy, ya know, deserves better than the jerk Brian he's with. But no, you're nothing like him. Complete opposite I say!"

"So I'm not a nice boy?" He answered coyly. His eyes widening dramatically. 

"Ha! No, I would say not," Debbie winked at him and was rewarded with a bright smile. "Now, what'll it be, Moonshine?"

The newly named Moonshine cocked his head. He looked at her bemused and glanced at her nametag before saying, "I never got a menu, Debbie."

"Oh, you!" She slapped one in front of him right quick, knowing somehow that he wouldn't get mad if she was as comfortable with him as she was with her boys. Even if being comfortable meant being a tad mean.

Moonshine chuckled. He didn't even look at the menu before he ordered. The cheek of that boy! And, yes, now he's a boy, because he's acting like a school boy to his mother. If he was gonna act like that, she was gonna answer the only way she knew how; with cheek.

 

* * *

 

"Oh Sunshine, you'll never guess who is here! You'll never guess, so I'll tell ya! Your evil twin!" She beamed at him like this was the best thing to happen since sliced bread. "Moonshine!" She bellowed.

"Oi, Debbie, I'm right here!" A young man appeared from behind her and Justin was speechless. He didn't look anything like him, but at the same time, he could see why Debbie said this 'Moonshine' was his evil twin. He had black hair while Justin had blonde, he had black clothes while Justin always had colors, his clothes were also rich looking while Justin's were ragged, he had dark green eyes while Justin had light crystal blue ones, and he had black lips while Justin had light pink. Basically he  _ was  _ the polar opposite of Justin, though just as beautiful. 

"'Ello. Debbie always calls you Sunshine, so I'm afraid I don't know your name. I suppose you can just keep calling me Moonshine, too, if you'd like," He smiled, making him look even more gorgeous.

"Oh, oh my god, come with me!" Justin didn't even think, he just grabbed his 'evil twin' and raced out the door. Moonshine was surprisingly accepting of him just basically kidnapping him, and followed along as he made his way toward Babylon. His only thought was that he had to show Brian this man. And then hope to God that Brian could convince Moonshine into a threesome. 

They arrived at Babylon fairly quickly, Justin bypassing the bouncer because he had let him fuck him last night so he could get in free for a month. No small sacrifice there, really. Brian even got to watch, which made it more enjoyable. Inside, he went straight for the back room. He knew that by this time, Brian would have some guy blowing him.

When he found him, he turned back toward the man he'd been dragging around. "So, that's my boyfriend. Hot, right?"

Moonshine had been looking around with interest, but none of the surprise that first timers usually showed. That boded well for Justin's hope of a threesome. At Justin's prompting, he looked toward where Brian was getting sucked off. He hadn't noticed them yet, as he was quite busy. 

Moonshine looked him up and down, then watched as the random guy sucked Brian off. He then looked at Justin. "I suppose. Do you want me to beat him up or something for cheating on you?"

"Justin!" Brian called before he could respond.

"Hey," Justin moved to Brian and kissed him while the guy continued blowing him. When Justin glanced back, he noticed Moonshine's confusion. "Brian, look who I found for us."

Brian looked toward where Justin was looking and saw the man standing there in all black. He smirked. "Where did you find him?"

"Debbie showed him to me, if you'll believe it! Called him Moonshine because he's my opposite or evil twin or something."

Moonshine's face was clearing of the confusion he showed before. Now he was looking at both of them more thoroughly.

“Interesting,” he finally said, eyes shining with mischief. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Harry Potter and random crossovers problem and I don't care. This is forever old so excuse the... all of it, really.


End file.
